Unglück
by YKT
Summary: Dezembro não era, em absoluto, um mês especial.


Olhou mais uma vez para o jornal, aturdido.

Dois de dezembro. Era isso o que estava escrito, discretamente, no canto da folha do jornal acinzentado.

Sentiu necessidade de colocar algo na boca. Para fechá-la. Distraído, ainda encarando o jornal nas mãos de um homem despreocupado, que tomava uma xícara de café normal em um estabelecimento comum, apalpou o interior do bolso do casaco.

Sua atenção foi momentaneamente desviada da data pela descoberta da ausência de uma barra de chocolate. Aborrecido, fechou os dedos no espaço vazio e retirou a mão do bolso.

De novo, fitou atentamente as letras miúdas e finas, como se pudessem ter se modificado.

Mas continuavam lá. Gritando "DOIS DE DEZEMBRO".

"Já é dezembro?" Mello murmurou para si mesmo. O som de sua voz fez com que parecesse ainda mais real.

Suspirou, fingindo que não importava. Ou, melhor ainda, que não se lembrava. Que não pensava nisso há séculos.

Mas, internamente, um relógio começou sua contagem regressiva.

E Mello não sabia dizer se o tempo estava passando rápido ou devagar.

* * *

"Que dia é hoje?"

Pois é. Ele devia ter previsto.

Justo naquele dia, Matt estava perguntando a data.

Poderia ter sido no dia anterior, não poderia? Ou no seguinte, certo? Mas, nããããão. Ele tinha perguntado _hoje_.

"Treze de dezembro."

O silêncio reinou novamente. Para Mello, desconfortável. Para Matt, apenas algo que preenchia e dava um pouco de peso ao ar.

"Hum. Falta pouco para o Natal." O ruivo comentou de repente, tirando os olhos da tela do computador.

Perguntando-se vagamente se Matt não podia ter verificado a data na Internet ou qualquer coisa parecida, Mello limitou-se a morder a barra de chocolate que segurava.

"Pois é."

O rosto do outro, iluminado de um azul pálido pela luz do notebook, pareceu abrir-se em um sorriso.

"Se me lembro bem, você não é católico."

Mello não respondeu. Franziu as sobrancelhas, com uma regra de etiqueta aprendida por acaso anos atrás, que dizia que nunca se deve começar uma discussão sobre religião, ribombando nos ouvidos.

"Que estranho." Ele havia dado as costas para o loiro, de novo. Recomeçara a digitar; o som das teclas se assemelhava a um Código Morse que Mello não entendia direito. "Mesmo não sendo católicas, algumas pessoas comemoram o Natal. Para terem uma desculpa para gastar dinheiro."

"Que bom que você não é uma dessas pessoas." O outro retrucou, sua voz ligeiramente ameaçadora.

"Eu nunca disse que não era católico."

"Mas eu sei que não é, e também não é alguém que fica desperdiçando dinheiro."

Uma risada baixa; por um momento, o ruído das teclas batendo incessantemente pareceu menos irritante.

"Não é estranho não ter nada para comemorar em dezembro, Mello?" Pelo tom de voz, o loiro soube que Matt sorria.

"Não. Não se pode sentir falta de algo que nunca se fez." Falou, esperando soar natural.

O natural de Mello era agressivo.

Subitamente, o som do teclado parou. Surpreso, o loiro olhou para o amigo.

Arrependeu-se. O que viu foi um olhar consternado por trás dos goggles, que o prendeu e o fez sentir-se tolo.

Matt sabia que ele estava mentindo. Como, Mello não sabia. Talvez seu timbre o tivesse traído.

"Que foi?" Sibilou.

Lentamente, as sobrancelhas do ruivo se arquearam. Ele crispou os lábios; de uma forma morta, a tela de cristal líquido atrás de seu ombro brilhava e pedia atenção.

"Que foi?" Mello repetiu, zangando-se com o silêncio.

"... Que dia é hoje, mesmo?" Mesmo sabendo que o que o outro queria ter perguntado era algo bem diferente, o loiro repetiu.

"Treze de dezembro."

"Obrigado."

O barulho do teclado, mais uma vez. Mas Mello não estava prestando muita atenção nele, agora.

Procurava focar-se apenas no caso Kira. É, aquilo definitivamente era importante. Bem mais importante do que comemorações em dezembro...

Tudo bem, tudo bem, desistiu, percebendo que não conseguia enganar-se. Mas aproveitaria o fato de que ainda era apenas uma sensação disforme, um pensamento de palavras nebulosas. O som de uma frase completa, direta, o abalava, e ele não deixaria esse sentimento transformar-se em uma.

Matt levantou-se. Em algum momento, havia acendido um cigarro e colocado-o entre os lábios. Mello não deu atenção, achando que se tratava de algo como ir buscar uma xícara de café ou coisa parecida.

"Mello." Ele chamou, para a surpresa do outro.

"Quê?" Fez, fitando-o no umbral da porta com impaciência.

O olhar distante, a expressão pensativa, os braços soltos dos lados do corpo: tudo isso irritou-o. Estava prestes a ordenar que Matt falasse de uma vez quando ele obedeceu.

"Feliz aniversário." E, como se fosse algo trivial, desapareceu porta afora.

Mello, boquiaberto, fitava sem ver o espaço onde o ruivo estivera. Quando lembrou-se da barra de chocolate, mordeu-a, esperando clarear a mente. Mas o estalo o fez perceber a magnitude de seus repentinos vinte anos. Quanto da sua vida ele já teria desperdiçado?

E, mesmo quando Matt voltou ao cômodo e sentou-se à frente do computador, ele continuou surpreso, olhando para a porta como se estivesse vendo uma assombração.

* * *

Por favor, gente. Eu estou perfeitamente ciente de que hoje o Mello faria dezenove anos, e não vinte. Apenas... Pensem no futuro. /foge/

Então. Eu só me lembrei do aniversário do Mello hoje (é, no dia. Me deixa em paz.), e essa fic definitivamente não foi escrita hoje. Estava perdida no meu computador. De qualquer maneira, vendo pela hora, acho que isso só vai aparecer na página do fandom no dia 14. Que seja.

Na verdade, eu a tinha escrito para o 30Cookies, com o tema "Dezembro". Eu postaria essa e outras que eu já escrevi lá, mas...

Eu esqueci minha senha. É, pronto. (Um dia eu acho. Eu me lembro de ter anotado em algum papel. Eu prometo que um dia eu acho.)

Aliás, está na moda colocar título em alemão? Fala sério. Alemão sucks, mas eu coloquei mesmo assim. "Unglück" significa azar (bem, é isso que a Frau Heike disse. Qualquer coisa, a culpa é dela.) Não me perguntem por que eu coloquei isso. Nem eu sei.

De qualquer forma! Eu nem me preocupei em reler essa fic. Não me responsabilizo por quaisquer tipos de danos psicológicos ela possa ter causado.

YKT~


End file.
